It's Over Now
by Liligi
Summary: Hermione, aqui estou eu, segurando sua mão numa tentativa de ser romântico, com o sol nascendo bem atrás de nós e você tem mesmo que falar essas coisas?" RonyxHermione. One-shot.


** It's Over Now**

Hermione sentou na soleira da janela e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A noite estava prestes a acabar, e ela, prestes a desabar. A noite fora longa. Longa demais. Mas finalmente havia acabado, mas não com o final feliz que todos esperavam. Havia buracos no coração da jovem bruxa, buracos deixados pela perda de seus amigos.

Ela encarou os machucados em seu braço. Fáceis de curar, um feitiço e pronto, nada, nem mesmo dor ou cicatriz. Mas os que haviam ficado em seu coração não iriam curar com um feitiço, não parariam de doer tão cedo — Ela duvidava se algum dia parariam.

O ar frio passou pela janela acarinhando seu rosto e fazendo seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem. Um conforto, pelo menos: Não foi o fim do mundo. A vida continua. Diferente de como era antes, sim, mas não impossível de se viver.

Oh, mas seria difícil. Seria bem difícil seguir em frente sabendo que não haveria o gêmeo de Jorge ali para fazê-los rir, ou Tonks com seus diferentes tipos de cabelo, ou Lupin e seus conselhos... Ela suspirou. Pessoas com quem ela havia convivido por tanto tempo e agora havia se foram.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face.

Ela sabia que eles não gostariam de ver ninguém chorar, mas era inevitável, qualquer um sabia disso.

- Hermione?

Ela rapidamente secou a lagrima quando reconheceu o dono daquela voz. Não demorou para que Rony tocasse seu ombro, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Mione... – Ele falou, sua voz estava rouca e ela sabia que ele também estava chorando. – Você está bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não... Por enquanto... – Ela disse tristemente e tentou forçar um sorriso, mas o que veio foi um meio sorriso débil.

Rony sentou-se na janela, ao lado de Hermione, e tocou seu rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas, sentiu o peso em seu coração diminuir quando tocou aquela pele macia como seda. Ele esperou tanto tempo para poder tocá-la daquela maneira que agora parecia ser apenas um sonho, mas se não poderia ser um sonho, afinal nenhum sonho que ele tenha tido com Hermione incluíam guerras e mortes.

- Mione... – Ele falou tão baixo que não era mais alto que um sussurro.

Rony não disse mais nada. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele _queria_ saber o que dizer pela primeira vez, mas como sempre, ele não sabia. Ele não era bom com palavras, nunca conseguiu e provavelmente nunca conseguirá dizer uma palavra sequer para confortar Hermione. Mas naquele momento, ele não poderia confortá-la nem se houvesse milhões de palavras em sua boca, já ele mesmo não estava consolado.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não sei se devo dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, – Ele disse olhando fixamente para o rosto de Hermione. – mas eu espero que fiquem.

Hermione olhou para Rony. Ele tinha um leve sorriso em seus lábios, e ela imitou o gesto. Ela nunca imaginou o dia em que Ronald Weasley iria consolá-la...

- A vida continua... – Ela disse, ele simplesmente assentiu.

O silêncio novamente os envolveu juntamente cm o ar frio da madrugada, o momento não era embaraçoso, nem era tenso, era apenas solene. Um momento em que os dois pensavam.

Hermione esfregou as mãos nos braços. Estava sentindo frio. Ela sentiu um impulso de abraçar Rony, ela se sentiria bem melhor — um pouco envergonhada com gesto, mas melhor — então ela lembrou.

Rony havia lhe beijado.

Ela estivera tão triste com a morte de seus amigos que havia se esquecido disto. Como ela havia se esquecido disso?! Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios com a lembrança. Finalmente Ronald Weasley havia feito algo certo.

Rony observou quando Hermione esfregou suas mãos nos braços, um sinal de que ela estava com frio. Ele queria pode puxá-la mais para perto de si e abraçá-la, fazer com que o seu frio passasse. Mas ele não se mexeu, não sabia por quê. Ela logo parou de esfregar os braços e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Rony encarou os lábios vermelhos da moça, lembrou-se do beijo que havia lhe dado. Ele queria lhe dar outro agora mesmo, mas novamente ele não se moveu. Parecia que estava paralisado, não conseguia fazer movimento algum, ou talvez isso só acontecesse porque estava perto dela.

Ele olhou novamente para os lábios dela, um belo sorriso, então ele se perguntou o que ela estava pensando, o porquê dela estar rindo.

Hermione viu ansiedade crescendo no rosto do ruivo, ele mordeu o lábio inferior sem perceber, – ela sabia disso porque ele estava mordendo justamente onde havia um pequeno corte e ele não estaria mordendo ali se estivesse prestando atenção a alguma coisa — e tentou lembrar se aquele pequeno corte estava ali quando ele a havia beijado.

- Hermione – Rony disse – Você acha que o mundo será um lugar melhor sem o Voldemort?

Hermione lançou um olhar esquisito a Rony.

- Eu sei que sim, mas eu quero dizer... Apesar de ele ter morrido muitas pessoas também morreram... E bom tem o ministério, lá havia muitos seguidores de Voldemort, e vai ser uma bagunça descobrir todos e colocá-los em Azkaban e ao mesmo tempo ajudar o mundo a se recuperar de tudo e...

- Rony... – Hermione o interrompeu. – Você mesmo está respondendo a sua pergunta. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Rony piscou algumas vezes.

- Estou? – Ela assentiu.

- As coisas estão complicadas no momento, mas acho que gradualmente elas irão se ajeitar. Com certeza dará trabalho e irá demorar, mas tudo vai ficar bem... Um mundo sem o Voldemort definitivamente é um mundo melhor.

- É... Acho que tem razão.

Rony suspirou.

- Mas com certeza não será a mesma coisa, não é? – Rony murmurou. – Sem eles por aqui.

Hermione sabia que Rony se referia a seus amigos mortos, então apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Eu estava pensando nisso. – Ela disse, também baixo. – As coisas vão mudar bastante de agora em diante. Vai ser meio difícil no começo, mas eu acredito que nós poderemos superar.

- A minha mãe... – Rony disse. – Vai demorar bastante a aceitar que o seu filho... Não está mais vivo...

- Rony... – Hermione estendeu o braço, foi a sua vez de tocar o rosto do rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo.

Rony sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando Hermione o tocou. Ela já o havia tocado várias vezes antes, mas nunca _daquele_ jeito. Ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e depois deu um leve beijo, ficou feliz em constatar que ela havia ruborizado com o gesto. Ele tinha que se lembrar de fazer mais coisas desse tipo.

Hermione corou quando Rony pegou sua mão e a beijou, aquele gesto era totalmente não-Rony, mas naquele dia já havia acontecido de tudo mesmo, quem ela era para acabar com aquilo... Afinal, ela estava gostando. Mas por que ele não parava de enrolar e a beijava de verdade de uma vez?!

- Você tem a pele macia... – Ele murmurou, e Hermione mal pôde ouvir o que ele havia dito.

- Como?

- Vamos parar com isso Hermione. Eu já estou te esperando há muito tempo. – Ele suspirou, mas ela prendeu a respiração.

- É mesmo, Ronald? – Seu tom beirava o da raiva quando ela falou – Pois saiba que eu é que venho lhe esperando... Há muito tempo eu espero você fazer alguma coisa, mas você simplesmente não faz a não ser aquelas tolices que sempre me deixam irritada com você.

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Hermione, aqui estou eu, segurando sua mão numa tentativa de ser romântico, com o sol nascendo bem atrás de nós e você tem mesmo que falar essas coisas?

Então a ficha caiu para Hermione. Rony _estava_ fazendo alguma coisa. Ele já _havia _feito alguma coisa. Ele a havia beijado na noite anterior, ele estava ali tentando consolá-la, tentando afastar a dor, ele estava ali tentando ser o que ela queria que ele fosse: seu namorado.

- Rony... – Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras se perderam no meio do caminho. Ela se sentia uma completa idiota. Como ela não pudera ver aquilo?

Rony sorriu ao ver a expressão atônita de Hermione. Ela estava mesmo tão impressionada com o que ele estava tentando fazer? Quer dizer, ele nunca tinha feito nada do tipo, ele sempre esperou que as coisas acontecessem, mas depois da noite anterior, ele compreendeu que ele teria que morrer tentando. Ele queria Hermione, ele _a amava_, então ele faria o que fosse possível para tê-la...

- Rony, eu... – Ela tentou dizer novamente, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios.

- É sério, Hermione, pode pelo menos tentar deixar que eu faça isso sozinho? Mas para que eu consiga, eu preciso que você fique quietinha, ok?

Ela não gostou muito do que ele tinha dito. Mas assentiu de qualquer maneira, ele era o Rony e aquele era o seu jeito de ser, além do mais, ela precisava ouvir o que ele sentia.

Rony esperou alguns segundos antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Hermione, eu sei que na maior parte do tempo eu sou irritante...

- Você quer dizer o tempo todo. – Ela disse, ele lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Você deveria ficar calada. – Ele disse, ela sorriu e fez um sinal de que ficaria calada. Ele suspirou e continuou – Eu sei que eu sempre fui um grosso com você... Você sabe sempre implicando e reclamando, mas a verdade é...

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior ansiosamente. Por que ele havia parado? Droga, Rony! Fala de uma vez, era o que se passava em sua mente.

- Ah, Mione, eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – Ele disse e Hermione sentiu vontade de lhe dar um tapa. – Eu não sou assim. Não sou do tipo de pessoa que fala coisas românticas, você sabe...

- Rony... – Ela disse entre os dentes.

- Ei, não precisa ficar brava comigo, Hermione. – Ele levantou as mãos numa posição de defesa – Você sabe que é verdade.

Hermione contou até dez mentalmente. Ela sabia que era verdade. Ela não esperava que Rony se tornasse um romântico de uma hora para outra. Na verdade, ele nem conseguia imaginar o Rony segurando um buquê de flores e chocolates.

- Além do mais... –Rony continuou – Não é uma coisa fácil de se dizer... Pelo menos não pra mim... – Ele sorriu sem jeito.

- Rony, seu bobo. – Ela disse mais para si do que para ele.

- Eu só não sei se esse é o momento adequado, Hermione. – Ele disse fitando o sol que surgia por trás das montanhas. – Tudo ainda está tão... Fora de lugar. Tão errado.

Hermione pensou nas palavras de Rony pro alguns segundos. Nada estava no lugar que deveria estar, nada estava certo, mas ela não podia dizer que estava tudo errado. Ela sentia que não estava tudo errado apesar da dor, do sofrimento, das perdas, ela sentia que ainda havia alguma coisa que continuava em seu devido lugar, ela só não tinha certeza do que era.

Ela também observou o sol. Lindo. Um dia tão trágico, mas ainda assim o sol brilhava intensamente. Aquilo com certeza estava fora de cenário, totalmente fora de lugar, não combinava de maneira alguma...

"Ou talvez seja isso que esteja no lugar certo." – Este pensamento seguiu o anterior na cabeça de Hermione – "A vida continua, o sol não vai parar de brilhar nunca. _Nós_ é que estamos fora de lugar." – Ela olhou para Rony.

- Você esperaria por mim, Hermione? – Rony perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- se... Se eu não estiver pronto ainda... Você esperaria por mim?

Hermione piscou os olhos tentando assimilar o que ele dizia.

- Claro, Rony... Eu esperaria, mas...

- Eu quero que você entenda Hermione – Rony a cortou. – Eu quero que você entenda que esse não é o momento mais apropriado para mim.

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Ela não entendia. Naquele momento ela só conseguia se perguntar se Rony por acaso era bipolar. Primeiramente ele chega todo romântico e quase se declara para ela, depois ele diz que não consegue fazer isso e ainda diz que não é o momento apropriado para isso. Ela adoraria entender o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo, mas infelizmente não podia.

Ela sentia seu coração cada vez mais frágil. O que mais poderia abalá-la naquele dia?

- Você está quieta. – Ele apontou.

- Estou tentando entender. – Foi a resposta dela.

- Hermione...

- Olha, Rony – Foi a vez dela de cortá-lo – Eu não quero explicações, okay? A batalha acabou há pouco tempo, estamos todos cansados, abalados e eu compreendo que não é a ora certa, mas...

- Mas o que?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Mas o quê, Hermione? – Ele perguntou novamente.

- Mas eu acho que não deveríamos desperdiçar o tempo que nos resta.

- O que?

- O ano está acabando, Rony. – Depois que todo tiver voltado ao normal no colégio nós nos formaremos e seguiremos com nossas vidas. Tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts ficará em Hogwarts porque... Porque nós estaremos enfrentando a vida.

- Hermione.

- Eu te esperarei Rony. – Ela afirmou encarando intensamente os olhos de Rony – Mas não sei se posso te esperar por muito tempo.

- Hermione, eu... – Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente não sabia o que. Ela tinha razão e ele sabia disso, então ficou calado.

Hermione não conseguia agüentar o silêncio de Rony, então voltou sua atenção ao sol novamente. Logo tudo estaria claro... E ela não havia pregado o olho. Mas agora ela precisava dormir, o estresse emocional a estava deixando mal. Ela não agüentava muito mais daquilo.

"O sol continuará a brilhar... E eu continuarei a amar Ronald Weasley." – Ela pensou.

Rony observava Hermione cuidadosamente enquanto se perguntava o que ela estava pensando. Ele já estava destroçado, mas novamente ele conseguiu magoar a mulher que ele ama e isso o fez se sentir pior ainda. O mesmo Rony cabeça-dura e orgulhoso de antes, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, ele não conseguia mudar. Ele tivesse um tijolo por perto ele faria um favor a ele e ao mundo e bateria com aquele tijolo em sua cabeça até que não agüentasse mais.

"Eu sou o maior infeliz que existe na face da Terra!" – Ele pensou enquanto cogitava a idéia de pular daquela janela. A idéia foi imediatamente rejeitada. Ele não queria que Hermione fosse testemunha daquilo, ela já havia perdido muitos amigos num dia só.

Hermione não conseguiu não espiar Rony com o canto dos olhos, ela também não conseguiu evitar de se perguntar por que ele estava fazendo aquelas caretas engraçadas. Ela tentou se imaginar alguns anos à frente, trabalhando, talvez uma mulher de sucesso, mas sem Rony.

Esse seria um futuro infeliz, ela sabia. Uma mulher de sucesso ela até poderia ser, mas não seria uma mulher feliz. Como poderia? O amor de sua vida não estaria ao seu lado...

Então ela tomou uma decisão.

- Rony.

- Hermione, eu...

Hermione colocou o dedo sobre os lábios do ruivo, o silenciando.

- Deixa eu falar dessa vez. – Ela disse. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do de Rony, separados por poucos centímetros, e que ambos desejavam que fossem completamente aniquilada. – Rony, eu não vou te esperar.

Rony arregalou os olhos. Ele não suportaria perder Hermione. Não iria perder mais ninguém naquela noite.

Ele tentou falar, mas ela o impediu novamente.

- Rony, eu estou cansada de esperar por você. – Ela disse ainda muito próxima do rapaz. – Eu acho que desta vez _eu_ tenho que tomar a iniciativa.

Assim que Hermione terminou de dizer a frase, ela acabou com a distância que os separava e beijou Rony. O rapaz ficou estático num primeiro momento, estava surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação, então a realidade veio a tona e ele percebeu que o _Hermione_ estava _o beijando_, então ele correspondeu ao beijo da melhor maneira que pôde.

Rony passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Hermione e a trouxe para mais perto de si, sem deixar de beijá-la por nenhum minuto sequer, Hermione sorria entre os beijos. Era bom se sentir no controle, mas o melhor era saber que ela poderia ter aquilo. Ela poderia ter o amor de Rony, mesmo que fosse aos poucos.

O ar começou a faltar, mas eles não conseguiam se separar. Pareciam ser lados opostos de um imã, quando perto um do outro, se atraiam, mas isso não era mais forte que sua necessidade biológica, então foram obrigados a se separarem.

- O-O que foi isso? – Rony perguntou ofegante.

Hermione sorriu.

- Eu acho que já estava na hora de eu tomar a iniciativa. – Ela disse. – Eu não posso ficar a minha vida inteira esperando que você perceba que tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Você está dizendo que eu sou lesado? – Rony disse estreitando os olhos.

Hermione riu.

- Eu não diria lesado, talvez um pouco lento...

Ela se aproximou dele novamente e roubou um beijo dele. Rony se surpreendeu, mas pensou que poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

- Você está sempre me surpreendendo, Hermione Granger. – Rony disse acarinhando as bochechas da garota. – Eu acho que esse é um dos motivos da qual eu te amo tanto.

- O que? – Hermione perguntou, pensando que havia ouvido errado.

Rony roçou seus lábios nos de Hermione, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Hermione Granger. Desde sempre.

Rony abraçou Hermione, a trazendo mais para perto de si, e falou mais alto.

- E eu acho que sempre estarei.

- Obrigado Rony. – Ela disse retribuindo o abraço. – Eu acho que se você estiver comigo... tudo vai ficar bem.

Rony não entendeu bem o que Hermione havia dito, então sentiu uma umidade em sua blusa e ele percebeu que ela chorava.

- Shh, Mione. Está tudo acabado agora. Não tem volta... – Ele disse a abraçando mais forte – Mas, embora essa noite tenha acabado... Acho que algo novo está começando.

Ela sorriu. Definitivamente aquele não era o Rony. Rony geralmente _não_ tinha razão. Mas aquilo tinha todo o sentido... Pelo menos para ela.

- Eu sei, Rony... Eu sei... – Ela murmurou, enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava o calor que o sol trazia.

* * *

** N/A: Hello, granuladinhos \o**

**Aki estou eu com uma one-shot de HP! \o**

**Bom, eu achei q esse final ficou ruimzinho, mas eu nao podia fazer nada melhor quando estou com tão pouca inspiração (chora)**

**Mas eu acho q um dia eu tento fazer uma HarryxGina pós-Guerra, vai ver fica melhor xDD**

**Eu tentei fazer o Rony não ficar muito OOC, mas foi meio dificil T.T... Eh eu sou assim, nao tem jeito ¬¬''  
**

**Para me deixarem mais animada (to triste no momento Y.Y) deixem reviews, ok? Me digam oq acharam,reviews sinceros, okas? Ah e leiam minha outra fic de Harry Potter: **Segredos do Passado** ;D**

**OBS.: Capa da fic no meu profile!  
**

**Bjus**

**Liligi  
**


End file.
